Brecourt Manor/Transcript
Preloader An entry from Pvt. Martin's diary D-Day 0900 Hours Near Ste. Marie-du-Mont, Normandy, France Battalion headquarters is a mess. As the companies are way under strength due to misdrops everywhere. Hopefully, Foley knows what he is doing cause I don't think we're going to be getting much help from here. Meanwhile, we already have a new mission. A German artillery battery a few miles north of here has just opened fire on the beaches. The CO wants it silenced and he picked us to do it. We're going in without air or artillery support and way outnumbered, but that seems par for the course at this point. Brecourt Brecourt Manor, France JUNE 6, 1944 0900 hrs The American soldiers are in a small group, discussing what they will do. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Third squad, get your thirty cal to cover our flank. Second squad, follow in reserve. I got point. Elder and Martin, on my tail. Everybody set? Let's go. ''The soldiers move up through the area. After some walking, they crouch near a tree. 'Sergeant Moody: '''They got two MG42s up ahead. Third squad, draw their fire from the left. Second squad, hit 'em from the right. Go! Go! Go! ''The soldiers move up again and encounter the German nest with MG42s. They attack and ultimately take the nest. Moody plants explosives on the cannon in the nest. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Move back and take cover! This cannon's about to go boom! ''Everyone reaches a safe distance and the cannon explodes. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Alright, down the trench! Move out! ''The soldiers move down the trench and encounter more German infantry. They manage to take another nest. Moody plants explosives on the cannon inside the nest. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Head's up! Get back! ''The cannon explodes. 'Sergeant Moody: '''We ain't done yet. Keep it goin'! ''The squad enters a small underground German base. They reach a room with enemy documents on a table. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Martin, grab those enemy documents. Quick! The documents! Hurry up! ''Martin takes the documents. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Let's get outta here. ''The squad exits the small base and go back outside. Moody spots a wounded soldier and a medic who's crouched down behind cover in fear. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Medic, there's a wounded man by that tree! What the hell is wrong with you? '''Medic: '''Sarge, I'm sorry -- I can't --- Oh God! So many guys are getting killed! Oh god... '''Sergeant Moody: '''Move it! '''Medic: '''Man, they're shooting medics too! They're not- ''The Medic is shot in the head. Moody jumps over the trench. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Martin, Elder, gimme covering fire! ''As Martin and Elder provide covering fire, Moody runs over to the tree and carries the wounded soldier back to the trench. He places the soldier against the trenches wall and crouches beside him. 'Sergeant Moody: '''You guys move on with 2 squad. ''Moody gives Martin explosives. 'Sergeant Moody: '''Martin, take these explosives and try to shut them down. I'll stay behind and patch this guy up. ''Martin sets explosives on the two artillery guns in the field and detonates them. He then moves to the next field with his squad and destroys one more artillery gun with his explosives. They reach a building. 'Lieutenant Tucker: '''2nd platoon! Move in and secure these buildings! Now - let's go! ''The soldiers clear the building, pass through a courtyard, and clear a second building. There are enemy documents in the second floor. 'Lieutenant Tucker: '''Private! Grab those enemy docs! ''Martin grabs the documents. German soldiers begin attacking the building. 'Lieutenant Tucker: '''Heads up! Jerry's outside! Grab that MG42 and use it! ''Martin fires on the soldiers using an MG42. The American soldiers eventually exit the building and head down a road to the final artillery piece. 'Lieutenant Tucker: '''That's their last gun. Let's mop up and get out of here. ''Martin places explosives on the artillery piece and detonates it. The level ends.